Towers of Midnight/Chapter 30
Summary : Faile Bashere walks through the camp with Selande Darengil and Lacile Aldorwin who have just returned from the Whitecloak camp. The Whitecloaks suspected that the two woman were spying so didn't give much away. They did find that the men respect Galadedrid Damodred although they aren't happy with his decision to ally themselves with the White Tower at the Last Battle. Dannil Lewin steps out and informs Faile about the plans involved with guarding Perrin Aybara during the trial. Jur Grady will pull Perrin away with the One Power if things go wrong and Fager Neald will cover their retreat. Dannil has also set up Two Rivers bowmen up in the trees. : Perrin continues to train with Hopper in the Wolf Dream. Hopper manages to defeat Perrin when he shifts from the battle to a new location. Perrin follows and shifts into a pool of water which over-whelms him. Hopper is still disapproving of his wolf dream ability and tries to discourage any confrontation with Slayer. Perrin is adamant on conflict with Slayer so Hopper shifts to Caemlyn with Perrin in tow. Hopper tells him that nightmares appear where humans live and that this could be a tactic he uses against Slayer. Perrin senses terror nearby and Hopper confirms that this a nightmare. Perrin jumps into the nightmare and finds a fleeing woman being chased by an enormous monstrosity. She screams about being chased by the Dragon Reborn which shocks Perrin. He tries to will the towering nightmare away by relating the Dragon to Rand al'Thor who is one of his friends. Hopper leaps into the dream and pushes back the darkness. With Hopper's help and Perrin's belief that the dream isn't real he manages to dispel the nightmare. Hopper keeps gazing northwards and tells Perrin that the Last Hunt may or may not begin. Perrin is confused so the two shift north. They arrive at Dragonmount where all the wolves are gathered. Hopper tells Perrin that they are awaiting a decision, one leads to the Last Hunt, the other leads to nothingness. Perrin begins to make his way up to the top of the peak to observe what is happening. The higher he goes, the more powerful the storm that is buffeting him becomes. He finally reaches the peak and spies Rand motionless, gazing outwards surrounded by a massive tempest of thunder and lightning. Perrin believes he has to be here to witness what is about to occur. As he watches, a massive black evil starts to pull itself from Rand's body and surround him. The black miasma fully encases him completely enclosing Rand. Suddenly a thin point of light shoots out of the black cocoon and reaches the sky. The tempest continues to blow beating against the light, which still continues to glow. The cocoon begins to crack and then completely disintegrates exposing a blazing figure of light inside. A column of light shoots into the sky and breaks up the cloud cover above. Rand stands at the center screaming at the skies until the tempest vanishes. Rand disappears leaving the sunlight radiating down on the mount. The wolves begin to all howl in triumph many of them shifting to where Perrin is, leaping in and out of the sunlight. Hopper appears and tells Perrin that they live and that the Last Hunt begins. Young Bull howls with the wolves. Characters *Faile Aybara *Lacile Aldorwin *Perrin Aybara *Selande Darengil *Dannil Lewin *Hopper *Rand al'Thor Referenced *Morgase Trakand / Maighdin *Galad Damodred *Jur Grady *Fager Neald *Tam al'Thor *Noam *Slayer *Lews Therin Telamon Places *Ghealdan along the Jehannah Road *Wolf Dream Referenced *Two Rivers *Caemlyn *Tar Valon *Dragonmount